


the whole shebang

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, ngl not a single clue how to tag this, read the notes, the relationship tags are a filler im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Mankai Company makes a group chat to increase the efficiency of their communication. It gets misused. A lot.
Relationships: Settsu Banri & Sumeragi Tenma, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	1. baja blast

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ this fic looks REALLY cool imo thanks to the [A3! LIME Work Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) by [associate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate)!!! please turn on creator's style while reading this <3 ⚠️
> 
> other notes:
> 
> this might be banri/tenma centric just because I Think They're Funny and also It's My Fic And I Do What I Want, but i'll try to give everybody their moments :-]  
> also umm as i'm writing this for self indulgence, masumi will probably appear in this very, very few few times. i'll try to include him a little bit, but for my own comfort, he won't be here much.  
> i'm TRYING not to make this relationship centric... but i'll probably end up dedicating a few chapters to ships anyway  
> this takes place in some time void between act 2 and act 3, mostly because i started writing this before act 3 dropped but also i can't imagine taichi being 18 and so i simply won't. there shouldnt be a lot of plot or spoilers at all but in case there are, i'll give a warning in the beginning notes for that chapter!!
> 
> umm that's all. i think? yea i hope you enjoy reading :3

**Mankai Company GC**

**BANRI.**

who ate my leftovers

**Omi Fushimi**

What were your leftovers? I might’ve moved them last night while I was putting dinner away.

**BANRI.**

nah it probably wasnt you i came home after dinner so  
taco bell

**Izumi**

How late did you come home last night, Banri-kun? I didn’t hear you return!

**BANRI.**

was out till like 11 or smth

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You’ve got to come home earlier.

**Omi Fushimi**

Right, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you! The night is dangerous.

**BANRI.**

…  
i can defend myself

**taichi nanao**

oh  
i got hungy

**BANRI.**

TAICHI WHAT THE FUCK

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Banri kun , watch your language !

**Tenma Sumeragi**

LMAO

**BANRI.**

i just wanted my taco

**Itaru Chigasaki**

how come you didnt finish it last night  
also you broke my combo L

**BANRI.**

turn notifs off dumbass  
i was abt to crash

**Itaru Chigasaki**

just eat your food lol

**BANRI.**

die  
anyway going on a taco bell run i hate this family 

**taichi nanao**

IM SORRY

**BANRI.**

sakuya do you want anything

**taichi nanao**

why just sakuya…

**BANRI.**

he’s the only nice person in this company

**Izumi**

…

**BANRI.**

UGH ok director chan do you want anything

**Itaru Chigasaki**

simp

**BANRI.**

IM LITERALLY GAY I SUCK PEE PEE

**Izumi**

I would like a baja blast please  
Thanks for coming out

**Sakuya**

?!?! You don’t have to get me anything, Banri-kun!

**BANRI.**

im getting u a baja blast too

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Take me with you

**BANRI.**

meet me outside in 5

**Tenma Sumeragi**

K

**Sakyo Furuichi**

...Director, you’re shameless.

**Izumi**

I wanted a baja blast

**Sakyo Furuichi**

We have drinks in the fridge.

**Azami**

real shit?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

? Watch your language. What does that mean?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

it means like, hes asking you if you’re fr!

**Sakyo Furuichi**

???

**taichi nanao**

A-CHANJ)#(@H)GHO)IJ  
EHLP

**Sakyo Furuichi**

?????  
Anyway, are the Hyodo brothers here?  
I needed to talk to them about something, but neither of them seems to be in the dorm.

**BANRI.**

why would i know where hyodo is

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I asked the entire company, smartass.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

www

**BANRI.**

shut up virgin

**Azami**

how is that an insult

**BANRI.**

.

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Banri where the fuck did you go I want a Crunch Wrap Supreme

**BANRI.**

oops sorry ill be out in a sec

**Itaru Chigasaki**

I hate kids

**Chikage Utsuki**

Aw.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

why, do you want kids, senpai?

**Chikage Utsuki**

They’re too much to deal with. I’d be too busy to take care of them.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

how unromantic

**Chikage Utsuki**

You seem like a housewife, Chigasaki.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

..? are you inviting me to PVP?

**Citron**

No no no! Itaru is underlevelled for this encounter! 

**Itaru Chigasaki**

thanks citron  
ily2

**Citron**

<3

**Itaru Chigasaki**

</3 ily

**Citron**

Dont brek my heart :sob:

**Itaru Chigasaki**

sorry king

**Citron**

? King?  
I am not in line for the throne anymore ?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

damn ur right  
sorry minister of arts and culture

**Citron**

:relieved:

**Sakuya**

? :sob:? :relieved:?

**taichi nanao**

theyre emoticons  
so 😭 and 😌

**Sakuya**

Oh. Thank you, Taichi-kun!

**taichi nanao**

:thumbsup:  
me hungy…

**Omi Fushimi**

Do you want a snack?  
I can cut you some fruit if you’d like it.

**taichi nanao**

:sob:!!! just like a true mom….yeas plz

**Omi Fushimi**

:D? I’m in the kitchen.

**taichi nanao**

*runs over*  
*hugs u*

**Omi Fushimi**

:D *Envelops you in a big, warm hug.*

**taichi nanao**

*CRIES SO HARD* 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭?!?!😭!!??!?!??!😭?!?!?!?

**Omi Fushimi**

D: Don’t cry!

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You’re spoiling the kids, Fushimi…

**Omi Fushimi**

:)  
If you’d like, I could cut you some fruit too.

**Sakyo Furuichi**

…  
I’m good?

**Omi Fushimi**

Okay!

**Izumi**

…  
I’m also hungy

**Omi Fushimi**

I’ll prepare some for you.  
We’re in the kitchen whenever you’re free, Director :)

**Izumi**

I love my actors

**Tenma Sumeragi**

??????


	2. cum zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is completely reliant on nsfw jokes!! if that's something you'd rather not read, id click away now.

**Mankai Cumpany GC**

**Sakuya**

Why is there a typo in the group chat name?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

…  
good question, sakuya

**Guy**

I wonder who changed it.

**BANRI.**

urriOIOQOUEOIUEIORUEIO  
EIQOWOEUEOOQIQIIEEI

**taichi nanao**

your keysmashes are ugly :(

**BANRI.**

youre ugly :(

**taichi nanao**

:(  
why am i oppressed  
the t in lgbt stands for taichi

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Doesnt it stand for trans  
wait whats funny about the group chat name??

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

why is threre cum ?

**Tasuku Takato**

What  
What  
? Where?

**Tenma Sumeragi**

?? What’s cum

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Can we remove the minors from the chat, please.

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

i got a new phone hwo do you type on thi

**Itaru Chigasaki**

i gotchu sakyo-san <3

**Sakyo Furuichi**

<3?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

its a heart :(  
ok they’re gone  
i kept juza in but my son is gone and so is banri bc he’s a little shit

**Juza Hyodo**

? Thanks  
He’s crawling over to my bed to see the chat.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

omg n i was secretly a cupid too.. yw

**Juza Hyodo**

?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

why is there cum

**Tasuku Takato**

Honey where?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

name

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

KJHGKLSDHAFKLGHDSLKGH  
yall call each other pet names? 🥺 thats sooo cute 😭 couple goals  
hi everyone!! 💞👋

**Tsuzuru**

…  
What?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

THATS WHAT I WAS LIKE WHEN I LOOKED @ MY NOTIFSSS

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Enough of the play.  
**Who did this.**

**Alice**

Hm…? Oho, what’s this?  
Could “cumpany” perhaps be a portmanteau of the words “cum” and “company”? Oddly sensual, yet clever and refreshing… Prior to this chance meeting, it hadn’t been a part of my dictionary… And yet, the question arises, like a baby bird taking to the skies for the first time… “What if this is just an accident,” you may ask. But I raise you: What if this is fate?  
By the way, so you don’t worry your petit brains, I’m simply asking that to God himself; you needn’t answer me.

**Hisoka**

tl notes: he means that its a rhetorical question  
i never want the word cum to come out of alice’s mouth ever again

**Tsuzuru**

Wow, expert condensing skills…

**Alice**

Hisoka-kun, have you finally risen from your slumber as a butterfly does while emerging from its sarcophagus of change?

**Hisoka**

what does that even meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajoooooo

**Azuma**

Ah, apologies. He fell asleep while he was typing.

**Chikage Utsuki**

Incredible.

**Citron**

I dont know the word cum yet

**Itaru Chigasaki**

i can teach you

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
I found the question mark

**Tasuku Takato**

I’m proud of you.  
Arisugawa, what the hell…

**Guy**

This is interesting.

**Tasuku Takato**

Please don’t say that.

**Guy**

Chigasaki, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from doing so.

**Chikage Utsuki**

Citron, I can teach you in his stead if you need.

**Guy**

Utsuki.

**Chikage Utsuki**

Guy-san.

**Citron**

Hot mama

**Alice**

“Hot mama”? My my, you truly are a treasure trove of vocabulary, Citron-kun.

**Hisoka**

???

**Tasuku Takato**

Where’d he even learn that phrase?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

omg senpai without me? :(

**Citron**

We can co op itaru <3

**Itaru Chigasaki**

thx <3 ill join your party

**Tsuzuru**

…  
???

**Itaru Chigasaki**

close your eyes tsuzuru im boutta get it

**Tsuzuru**

What the hell is wrong with you?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

omg *puts my hands over your eyes* not in front of the baby

**Tsuzuru**

Did you just call me a baby.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

btw wheres juza wtf  
i give him adult privileges and he takes them for granted… 

**Juza Hyodo**

FUCK YOU ITARU-SAN

**Itaru Chigasaki**

*gasps*

**Citron**

whoa

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

it s banri kun  
grrr

**Tasuku Takato**

Did you just .... growl?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

yes

**Tasuku Takato**

h

**Azuma**

Fufu...Go on, Tasuku.

**Tasuku Takato**

😾

**Azuma**

Hehe. That’s cute…  
I wonder where Sakyo-kun went…?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I’m right here.

**Juza Hyodo**

my names sakyo i did a poopy in my pants ahhh pee cum on my balls

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Settsu.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

fhskshdkshdjsk

**Citron**

Bottom!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

well.

**Tsuzuru**

This is a disaster.  
I kind of miss the kids…

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Unfortunately, we can’t add them back until somebody fesses up.

**Azuma**

Where’d Izumi go?

**Juza Hyodo**

yo mama

**Sakyo Furuichi**

She’s taking a nap.

**Guy**

Are you with her, Furuichi?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

...

**Juza Hyodo**

https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/462/400/978.jpg 

**Tasuku Takato**

That’s. That’s Settsu, right.

**Juza Hyodo**

stfu gay boy

**Chikage Utsuki**

Yes.  
In any case, Misumi has been awfully quiet.

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

why are you going after sumi 😭 what did he do to u

**△△△**

Fucj yo

**Itaru Chigasaki**

is he allowed to do that

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

😭😭LET SUMI SAY FUCK‼️‼️

**Guy**

If we’re using that line of logic, I don’t believe Fushimi has said anything either.

**Citron**

Hes cooking right now you sick fuck

**Guy**

I was merely contributing to the conversation.

**Sakyo Furuichi**

...Hold on, Izumi’s waking up.

**Juza Hyodo**

WTF DID U JUST CALL HER  
SIMP

**Izumi**

Hai guys

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Hi dorector

**Citron**

*Waves*

**Itaru Chigasaki**

*glomps you*

**Izumi**

You what now

**Itaru Chigasaki**

oh… :( that was directed at citron

**Citron**

*glomps u back and nuzzles you so much*

**Juza Hyodo**

are you fucking mental whats wrong with you

**Itaru Chigasaki**

i’m a catboy

**Juza Hyodo**

no youre not youre 24

**Itaru Chigasaki**

and?

**Juza Hyodo**

youre not a neko youre an office worker😭

**Izumi**

Can I be a catgirl

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Anyway.  
Director, do you have any idea who might’ve changed the title of the chat?  
You’re the owner of it, after all.

**Izumi**

Oh  
It was me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

CUM??????????? SIS I

**Izumi**

I made atypo

**Sakyo Furuichi**

.

**Izumi**

Come back I miss you

**Citron**

back to where

**Izumi**

He was in my room but he left :(

**Sakyo Furuichi**

...Izumi, you didn’t have to say that…  
Chigasaki, I’ve changed the title of the chat. Would you mind adding back the kids?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

on it

**Juza Hyodo**

ARE YOU SAYING SAKYO-SANS GETTING PUSSY? AT HIS AGE?  
wait im back in hold on

**Tenma Sumeragi**

What

**BANRI.**

ARE YOU SAYING SAKYO-SANS GETTING PUSSY? AT HIS AGE?

**Azami**

.

**taichi nanao**

HHRRRRGGKFKSGLJDHLKJDSLKDAJKF  
GDJKLGDJKGDKSGHKALGJKADHGLKJSDHGJKL:KJKLAHOI#H  
(_H_H_(#HIOJKFBLJBGSLBGLKLDSHLKGHKLFNVJBS

**BANRI.**

YOUR KEYSMASHES ARE SO GDDAMN UGLY WTF

**taichi nanao**

SHUT UP GAY BOY

**BANRI.**

ARE YOU MAD I GET MAD COCK AND YOU DON’T

**taichi nanao**

WHAT KIND OF MAD COCK ARE YOU GETTING YOURE A THEATER KID

**BANRI.**

SO ARE YOU

**taichi nanao**

FUCK YOU

**Omi Fushimi**

Dinner’s ready!  
...😲

**taichi nanao**

omi-kun please look away

**Izumi**

IT’S NOT LIKE THAT  
What the hell

**Chikage Utsuki**

Sakyo-san, I didn’t know you were interested in women.

**Sakyo Furuichi**

The hell is that supposed to mean?  
I’m not courting the director.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

wait wtf really :(  
i was just making a fancam for you guys

**Guy**

Yet.

**Alice**

Mad cock? Th

**Hisoka**

i hate this goddamn group chat

**Tasuku Takato**

Me too.

**Yuki**

What the fuck is wrong with literally all of you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll be updating this sporadically - it's something i'm writing for my own personal comfort, so i don't want to pump out chapters just for the sake of posting something.
> 
> please talk to me about a3 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/citoita) i will cry at you


End file.
